Life Changing Decisions
by toverfaye
Summary: It all started out as a normal trip to the park. A normal conversation between two best friends. Effily intended. Quick Drabble.


_**Story:** Life changing decisions  
_

_**Pairing:** Emily/Effy [Or the other way around ^^]_

_**Fact #1: **Just a quick drabble. _

_**Fact #2:** Nothing, but the storyline is mine. The characters and other stuff all belongs to, well, someone who isn't me._

-------

The spliff is still hanging half out of my mouth, sticking to my upperlip to be exact, as my focus is on my right hand. When my lips part again the spliff finally falls out of my mouth and into the green grass. I'm not giving it a glance whatsoever and my focus remains on the object in my right hand instead.

'She loves me - She loves me not - She loves me - She loves me not'

Out of habit i roll my eyes and exclaim a loud 'Fuck' before grabbing another flower from the grass.

He's just sitting next to me with an amused expression on his face. I look at him, stick out my tongue and proceed pulling leaves from the flower one by one.

I see his hand reach for the vodka bottle standing in front of me, but when he grabbes it he doesn't take a sip. Instead he just stares at it. He hasn't taken the spliff from the grass either. It just lays there, forgotten.

'You do know that it's a complete waste of your money.'

I look at him a bit confused. 'Where the heck are you talking about?' I say, looking back at my flower and muttering a 'She loves me'.

'This crap.' He holds the vodka bottle in front of my face and uses his other hand to point at the spliff. 'You wast your money on this crap.' He says putting the bottle back to where it was previously. ' There are way more precious things you could spend it on.'

I just look at him with a grin. 'You're not forced to drink it JJ. Actually, I even like the fact you don't drink it. That means more for me.' I wiggle my eyebrows and he just pokes me with his elbow.

'She loves me not'. I sigh. 'Fuck'. I roll my eyes , for what feels the hundredth time, and as i turn to pick another flower from the grass i see JJ already handing me one. My mouth curls up into a little smile, but he just looks worried.

'You do know that we've been sitting here for almost an hour and you still haven't got a 'She loves me'. The odds of getting one are slimmer than the odds of getting an -' I shut him up by smacking his upper arm. He pretends to be hurt and i just ruffle his hair, 'cause i know he hates that.

'I don't care Jay. I just want to know if she loves me. I need to know.'

'Why don't you just ask?' My head shoots in his direction.

'Don't you use my own advice against me!' I say in a mocking tone, but kind of sad, knowing he is probably right.

Suddenly i feel his arms wrap around me and his lips against my cheek. I can't help but chuckle. When he finally lets me go, he grabs my hand and squeezes it. 'You know what. Maybe the odds are higher if i join you.' Before i can even reply he has given me a flower and kept one for himself.

I already hear him saying: 'She loves Emily - She loves Emily not - She loves Emily - She loves Emily not'.

I smile looking at him. That's why he is my best friend, i think to myself. I grab the vodka bottle and put it my mouth. I can already feel the burning of the liquor down my throat, but for once it doesn't bother me at all. It actually sooths me. I close my eyes for a bit, 'till i suddenly hear a too familiar voice behind us.

'What are you guys doing?'

I freeze.

JJ doesn't look up at all and i don't have to. I know who that is. 'Nothing special. Just want to find out if you love Emily just as much as she loves you.' JJ explains as he continues pulling off the leaves from his second flower.

I slowly turn my head around and my eyes meet hers.

JJ finally realizes what he has said and i feel him getting tense and starting to lock on. Normally i would do my best to get him out of it, but instead i sit there doing nothing, staring at her.

Her mouth curls up in a small smile and within two steps her face is really close to mine.

I hold my breath. Afraid to make any move.

Then i feel her lips against mine.

They are softer than i expected them to be. Different. Different Good. They taste nothing like Naomi's, but that's just a good thing. That just makes it even better.

That's how i know this is the **Effy** i _like_, no scratch that, i _love_.

-------

_**Fact:** Don't be shy and tell me if you hated, loved, liked or disliked my story/drabble._


End file.
